Adventures
Adventures is a Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range produced by Fisher-Price and the successor to the Take-n-Play range. The design of the engines and vehicles is very similar to the Collectible Railway range, while the track system is different from either range. Engines 2017 * Thomas (normal, muddy and decorated) * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Oliver * Harvey (sold only in Construction Crew 4-Pack) * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley (in Space) * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff (sold only in Clean-Up Crew 4-Pack) * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Timothy * Marion * Ryan * Ashima * Gina (sold only in Diamond Run 4-Pack) * Raul * Shane (coming soon) * Hurricane * Lexi (coming soon) * Theo * Merlin * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den (sold only in Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack) * Dart (sold only in Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack) * Philip * Ivan * Frankie * Hugo * Winston * Skiff * Victor * Luke * Millie 2018 * Flying Scotsman (coming soon) * Bash (coming soon) * Dash (coming soon) * Ferdinand (coming soon) * Daisy (coming soon) * Paxton (coming soon) Rolling Stock 2017 * Annie and Clarabel (sold only in Sodor Celebration 4-Pack) * Henrietta * Troublesome Truck 2018 *TBA Vehicles 2017 * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt's Car (sold only in Sodor Celebration 4-Pack) * Trevor * Harold * Butch * Jack (sold only in Jack and the Pack 4-Pack) * Oliver (sold only in Jack and the Pack 4-Pack) * Byron (sold only in Construction Train Creator pack) * Max and Monty (sold only in Construction Crew 4-Pack) * Kevin * Captain * Flynn 2018 * TBA Special Edition Engines 2017 * Original Thomas * Stanley in Space Multi-Packs 2017 * Diamond Run 4-Pack (includes; Rosie, Ashima, Gina and a truck) * Jack and The Pack 4-Pack (includes; Jack, Oliver, Thomas and a truck) * Sodor Celebration 4-Pack (includes; Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and Sir Topham Hatt's car) * Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack (includes; Diesel, Dart, Den and a truck) * Construction Crew 4-Pack (includes; Max, Monty, Harvey and a truck) * Clean-Up Crew 4-Pack (includes; Percy, Whiff, Scruff and a truck) * Search & Rescue Crew 4-Pack (includes; Captain, Harold, Butch and a truck) * Passenger Pick-Up 4-Pack (includes; Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and a truck) * Thomas' Favorite Friends (includes; Winston, Captain, Victor, Percy, Butch, Bertie, Diesel, Harold, Thomas and Kevin) Talking Engines/Vehicles 2017 * Thomas * Space Mission Thomas * Gordon * James * Dino Discovery James * Percy * Shark Escape Salty * Pirate Quest Diesel Light-Up Racers 2017 * Thomas * Percy * Rosie * Stanley Train Makers 2017 * Construction * Racer * Monster Playsets 2017 * Tidmouth Sheds * Space Mission Rover * Shark Escape Playset * Misty Island Zip-Line Playset * Jungle Quest Playset * Thomas' Great Dino Delivery * Percy at the Rescue Centre * Train Maker * Charlie's Day at the Quarry * Reg and the Scrapyard * Salty at the Docks * Thomas at the Rescue Centre * Charlie at Ulfstead Castle * Sea Monster Pirate Set * On-the-Go Playbox * Super Station Set * Steamies Fuel and Go * Cranky at the Docks * Knapford Station Portable * Spiral Tower Tracks with Thomas * Spiral Tower Tracks with Percy * Spiral Tower Tracks with Diesel Track Packs 2017 * Curves and Straights Track Pack * Bridges and Curves Track Pack * Space Mission Track Pack * Shark Escape Track Pack Trivia External Links * https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CotwN3UUMAQE_lM.jpg:large * https://www.amazon.com/Fisher-Price-Thomas-Adventures-Vehicle-Diamond/dp/B01JA5WPD0/ * https://www.amazon.com/Fisher-Price-Thomas-Train-Adventures-Maker/dp/B01IN4XSK8 Category:Merchandise